Penny
'Appearance' Height: '''Half a head smaller than the average mobian '''Build: '''Average '''Main color: '''Dull pruple '''Markings: '''Darker purple ear edge, tail and wings '''Skin color: '''Dark purple muzzle, inner ears and heartshaped chest '''Eye style and color: '''Sharp shaped oval, golden eyes with slit pupils '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has white hair that is tied in a small pony tail in the back, in the front has two bangs and a swirl of hair '''Other noticeable features: *'Scars -' Has a few small scars on her back near the base of her wings and near the base of her tail Overall clothing style: Wears a yellow jumper that is zipped open with short sleeves and rolled up pantlegs. Wears a pale yellow tubetop underneath it. Wears white gloves with yellow stripes. Wears thight high white boots. Wears a pale yellow choker as well 'Personality' Likes *Bringing people back to life *Power *Being seen as somebody important Dislikes *Being hunted due to her species *Meat *Nights *Thunderstorms Fav drink: Hot Coco Fav food: Cucumber Personality: *Slight hero complex *Gets a kick out of being worshipped *Curious *Helpfull *Caring *Loyal *Slight selfish streak *Passionate *Powerhungry 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Can raise the dead and control them *High speed and agility great at dodging thanks to it Weaknesses: *Can't throw a punch to save her life *Relies too heavily on her powers Abilities: *'Necromancy '- Able to summon the dead and make them do her bidding. They do have some will power but more often than not, not enough to turn against her 'History' *Only born to her parents who were on the run at the time of her birth *Was raised on the road, always traveling *Couldn't stomach meat and thus was kept to vegetables and fruit which did make her weaker than most manticores *Powers started to surface at 6 when she found a dead bird that she brought back to life *Kindly freaked her parents out with that as she lost focus and it died again *Parents decide to carefully try and train her to control the powers and not accidently do stupid things with it *Remains on the run for the rest of her youth as well as training *Family is cornered by a bunch of hunters *They end up killing her parents infront of her and take her away to be put in slavery *Is hurt quite badly by them as they attempt to break her will *They start chopping at her wings and tails *Is saved by Adamas, Hero and Ducil *Is brought to their church and told it was fate that made for her rescue *Extreemly thankful for their saving *Takes a while to recover but joins them *Is appointed to the one to help others out of alike situations she was in *A wild MAIA appears *Meets Raziel who freaks her the fuck out *Helps with evacuating the church as it's attached by Faith and Dave *Keeps a low profile and takes care of those hurt *Starts noticing Hero declining mentally *Is send on a mission to save a fellow manticore *Does so with her necromancy powers and takes the biting child back with her to the camp to help him out *Worried as hell as Hero leaves the camp and leaves them all *Wants to help Snowflake out and learns about old victims of Darian, helps resurect a fellow nercomancer *Learns of Adamas' plans and darker intends. Actively tells him she wants no part in it *Is left kind of on her own, just helpin out the followers where she can *Is told by Adamas that there will be two childeren she needs to save from the forest and sets off and does so *Brings both in with one deadly injuried *He is taken to the medical ward while the other is put under watch of others 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Was meant as an NPC but liked her design too much, oopse Category:Minor Characters Category:Manticore Category:Female Category:Alive